Sakura's Bloom
by Shadowfire10174
Summary: It's the time of the Hanami festival. A single flower will blossom into something truly magnificent.


**A/N: **Again I can't focus on my story, so here is my second one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sakura's Bloom  
><strong>

**.**

**(Conan's POV)**

It was mid-spring time on this bright sunny day. The winds blows through the branches of the cherry trees, swaying ever so gently. The falling petals resemble that of snow on winter day.

I felt a petal fall to my face, waking me from my slumber. My eyes slowly open, and what came to my vision was the glare of sunlight shining over my eyes through the openings of a cherry blossom tree. I move my hand over my eyes to shield them from the bright light. Slowly rising, I stretch my arms out then let out a yawn. I take a look around in confusion, seeing that I was sitting under a sakura tree surrounded by many others.

I then took a look at myself seeing that I was wearing a blue kimono. I seemed lost for a moment, wondering why I was here.

Placing my hand over my head, I try to remember how I got here. After putting some thought into it, it came to me. I removed my hand over my head then stood up. I had remembered that I came here with the Hakase and the children to take part in the Hanami festival, but it would appear that I have wandered off somewhere. I really couldn't remember why I came here and also why I was asleep under this tree, but it didn't seem important at the moment.

I turn my head to the left then the right, taking in the surrounding area. There was nothing but sakura trees around me. It was a beautiful sight though, the cherry blossoms have just bloomed and the petals that have fallen serenade elegantly in the wind.

Well, it was not the time for sight seeing. It was about time for me to get back to the others. I took another brief look around and I found there was a problem. I couldn't quite remember the direction I came from.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think. "Now, which way do I go?"

It would appear I was lost as well, but I wasn't just going to stand around and try to figure it out. I begin to walk the through the the forested area, trying to find the others. After a few minutes of walking, I still couldn't see anything but the sakura trees. To think I would wander off this far, it was either that or I just went the wrong direction. All the flowers around me were starting to get bothersome, that I started feeling a sensation in my nose.

"Achoo."

Uhh...great, allergies. As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with. I took a deep breath forgetting about the minor inconvenience. Whatever, with that aside I should return on focusing on finding my way back to the others.

After moments of walking I had seen another person from afar. I immediately ran toward the person and as I get closer the person seemed to be a young girl. I stopped a few feet away from her, panting from slight exhaustion.

"Umm...excuse me miss do you..." I trailed off as soon I took a closer look at the girl. The girl turned around looking at me, then I had immediately recognized her.

"H-Haibara?"

That was quite a surprise. I had hardly recognized her. She had her hair tied back, while wearing a light pink yukata kimono, with images of flowers on it. The falling of the sakura petals really complimented her along with the surroundings of the cherry trees. She looked so alluring that I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. I hadn't even realized she had called my name.

"Ne, Kudo-kun."

I shook my head snapping out of my infatuation.

"Uh...what is it?"

"Where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh, my bad. I was just...taking a nap somewhere." It sounded quite ridiculous when I said that.

Haibara's expression was just what I expected from her. "Taking a nap? Out here?"

I knew it was rather odd, but it really didn't matter.

"Never mind that. Where are the others?"

"They're still out there looking for you."

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Great, now we gotta go find them?"

"There's no need to waste your time. We'll all meet up at the picnic area anyway."

I sighed in relief. "I guess you're right."

"In the meantime," Haibara started looking around, "we could watch the sakuras."

"Sakuras?"

She looked up gazing at the sakura trees, as the petals fall around her. I smiled, as I stare at her. I really couldn't help it, she just looked so amazing.

She glanced over to me noticing the way I was looking at her. "Ne, Kudo-kun why do you keep staring at me like that?"

I was a little embarrassed, showing a slight blush. "Uh...no reason."

She stared at me in way that looked like she was annoyed. "What, is this a bit too much?" she asked referring to her attire.

"No, no, it's fine. It looks really great on you."

Her eyes widened for a moment after I said that. "You really think so?"

I lean back a little. "Umm...yeah."

She really did look stunning, but I obviously couldn't tell her that.

She smiled. "Well, how kind of you to say that."

Her smile soon disappeared then she turned away from me, returning her attention to the sakura trees. It was an awkward moment, I felt like I should change the subject.

"Well, the sakuras are beautiful this year, aren't they?" I asked, while looking around.

Haibara only nodded, not showing much enthusiasm. She didn't even bother to take her eyes off the sakura trees. "Sakuras..." she paused, "...it tells so much about me."

I tilted my head, looking rather confused.

"Sakura flowers bloom once every year, but they don't last very long," she blinked, "I'm just like it, since I don't have long for this world either."

It grew silent. I could feel a chill in the air. It was one of those times when she would act like this, always questioning her life. I really wished she would stop doing that, but I can't really blame her. As usual I had to say something.

I closed my eyes. "That's nonsense."

She quickly glanced over her shoulder and stared at me.

I reopened my eyes, showing a grin. "If you're going to compare yourself to a cherry blossom, then you shouldn't compare yourself with it's short life," I then bent over and picked up a sakura flower from the ground, "but instead you should compare yourself with it's beauty."

Haibara's eyes widened and her full attention was fixated on me.

"You're a late bloomer, Haibara."

"There are many things that stand in the way of your blossoming. Those things I plan to deal with someday... " my smile disappeared, then I narrowed my eyes, "...especially _them_."

My smile returned then I moved closer to Haibara. I had her hold out both her hands together then I placed the sakura in it. "But once you bloom you will be the most beautiful out of all the others." I held the sakura along with the fingertips of Haibara's hands and stared at the sakura flower. At that moment I had realized what I just said. I slowly raise my head up and saw her staring at me with a grin on her face, showing a slight blush. I guess I got caught in the moment.

"Do you...really mean that, Kudo-kun?"

I released her hands then stepped back. I started blushing, not knowing what to say next. "W-Wait I didn't mean it like that," I said while waving my arms in a frantic way, "I uh...I uh..." I kept stuttering, I really couldn't put my words together.

In my moments of panic Haibara started giggling. I paused for a moment and watched her as she laughs away. I've rarely ever seen her truly laugh like that. It brought a smile to my face.

She had then calmed down, still showing a smile. "Thank you, Kudo-kun."

There was a short silence and again I felt uncomfortable. Haibara was staring at the sakura in her hand. I felt I needed to get out of here quick, but that's probably not the best idea. I would've just got myself lost again, so I had no other choice but to accompany Haibara back to the others.

"Well, we should getting back to the others now."

Haibara nodded. "You're right."

"Do you know the way?"

Haibara looked annoyed, from hearing that question from me. "You think I don't know?"

The calm, collected voice of hers had returned to her usual sassy nature.

"Well, at least I have a better sense of direction than you."

She then stormed off with the sakura still her possession. Well, I guess that's a little more like the Haibara I know. I noticed she was getting quite farther away.

"Oi! Hold on wait for me!" I called out, running to catch up to her.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

After a while we left the forested area and made it back to the others at the picnic area. I could see that Genta and the others weren't too happy about my absence.

"Oi Conan, where have you been?" Genta asked, getting far too close into my personal space.

"Do you even realize that we were looking all over for you?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"You had us all worried, Conan-kun," Ayumi said, sounding concerned.

"So, out with it. Tell us where you were," demanded Genta.

I was getting really annoyed. "It's nothing important, let's just forget about it."

They didn't seem like they were just going let this one slide.

Haibara felt the need to tell them, just to bug me. "Apparently, Edogawa-kun was busy taking a nap somewhere."

"EHH?" All three of them said in unison.

My eye was twitching, feeling the usual torment I receive from her. "H-Haibara."

"You were taking a nap, while we were worried sick?" asked Mitsuhiko.

I raised a brow._ "When you say it like that, it sounds rather stupid."_

I looked over to Haibara, seeing her with a smile on her face. _"You find this amusing don't you?"_

"Oh, you're going to pay for this," Genta threatened, making a fist.

"All right, that's enough," Haibara interrupted, deciding to help me out of this situation.

"But—"

"Edogawa-kun is here, that's all that really matters. So, let's just prepare for lunch."

Genta and the others looked back at one another. They had finally agreed then left.

I sighed in relief. Glad I didn't have to endure any more of that.

"Well Kudo-kun, looks like I got you out of that mess."

I showed an annoyed expression. "Let's not forget who got me into it in the first place."

Haibara smirked. "Well, let's get going then," she said, walking toward the others.

I sighed. "Hai, Hai," I said, following shortly after.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

After lunch, we all went to watch the cherry blossoms. I could see the children playing, dragging Haibara along in their fun. The sounds of laughter reminds me of so much about my youth many years ago.

Well, I had always wondered what _her_ childhood was like. She had lost both her parents along with her only sister, it seemed clear that it was not something she wanted to remember. We're suppose to cherish the memories we hold, but for Haibara it's probably best if she'd forgotten. Hopefully, we will be able replace those memories with better ones, ones that she could actually call _memories_.

Unfortunately, she can't do that, not now anyways. All the bad things that happened to her, she will have to endure it a little longer. Until the day I can free her from _them_ forever.

Haibara managed to stray off from the others then reached into her kimono pulling out the same sakura from before. I wondered why she seemed so interested in it. In order to find out, I should go up to her and ask.

"Ne Haibara, what's up with you?"

She turned to me. "Eh? What are you talking about?" she asked, sounding a bit pestered.

"What I mean is, why are you so focused on that sakura?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no but—"

"Then don't concern yourself with it."

I don't get her. She won't let me get through to her, she always seals herself off from everyone. I don't know why I even bother to try.

A voice had then interrupted our conversation.

"Ai-chan, that looks really pretty." Ayumi said, referring to the sakura flower Haibara held.

Ayumi, along with Genta and Mitsuhiko had approached us to see what was going on.

"Ne Ayumi, what's happening?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Look at the sakura Ai-chan is holding, isn't it pretty?"

"It's just an ordinary sakura, nothing more," said Haibara.

Ayumi shook her head. "No, it's not."

"My mom says even though sakuras look the same, each one is still special," she said, grinning widely, "their just like people, everyone's special in their own way. No two are exactly alike."

Haibara was moved by those words as was I and everyone else. Seeing Ayumi's warm smile, it made her smile as well.

"Oi, let's go play some more," suggested Genta.

"Yeah," Mitsuhiko agreed.

Both of them then ran off.

"Come Ai-chan, let's go play with the others." Ayumi then pulled onto her taking her to join the others, but she seemed more than willing.

I could only smile as they play, perhaps this could be a memory for her to remember one day.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

It was getting late, the sun began to set and the day turned to night.

"Oi! Everyone, it's time to go home!" Hakase called out.

"Hai!" Those three then ran back to the Beetle.

As for me I took my time and walked, but I had noticed something. Looking around, I hadn't seen Haibara anywhere. It was odd, perhaps she was already there with the Hakase.

Hakase had packed everything away in the trunk of his Beetle and the children were already seated in the car.

"Ne Shinichi, where's Ai-kun?"

"Huh? You mean she isn't here?"

Hakase shook his head. "No, I thought she was with you."

I sighed, having enough to deal with for one day. "Geez...where did she go now?"

"So, should we all go look for her?"

I turned around. "Nah, I'll handle it. You just wait here with the kids," I told him, as I went to find Haibara.

I looked for her, checking the surrounding area. It seemed it was going to be quite difficult to find her. But then again perhaps not, I had then came across a small bridge where I found her standing, facing the river. The surrounding cherry trees were shaking from the night breeze, catching the petals as they fall. I noticed that she wore the sakura from before in her hair.

"Oi! Haibara!"

Haibara shook a little then saw me walking over. "Oh, it's just you Kudo-kun."

I walked over beside her then leaned over the railing, facing the river. "It's not like you to wander off."

"Well, I didn't expect you care so much."

There was a short silence. The skies were clear this night and the moon was full. It was a beautiful sight from here, as the moonlight shines over us, but the one beside me seemed like she had other things in mind.

"Ne, Kudo-kun?"

I looked over to her. "What is it?"

"Can I...ask you something?"

I noticed that short pause in her question. It seemed she was troubled with something.

"Did you really meant what you said earlier?"

I was a little confused. "What I said earlier?"

She nodded. "Yeah, did you really think I was beautiful like a sakura?"

I was surprised that she asked something like that. Thinking back, I didn't know what was going through my head at that time. The words just...came out, but I suppose I did really mean it.

I nodded. "Yes."

She shook a little, but then smiled. "Is that so?"

She didn't even bother to look at me.

"K-Kudo-kun, do you think...I'll be around for much longer?"

Another question I didn't expect to hear from her, but I had already knew the answer to that.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

She was hesitant. "...Someday, I just know it. I'll be swallowed into the dark abyss."

She lowered her head. "They'll take me away..." her eyes narrowed, "...and I'll never return."

I couldn't stand see her like this, driven to the point of despair. Of course I had to reassure her.

I sighed then looked forward to face the river. "You worry too much Haibara, that will never happen."

She quickly looked back at me. "How do you know that?"

"Well, the truth is...we never really know," I blinked, "but it doesn't matter if we don't know what happens to us in the future."

"All you really need to know is..." I paused, turning my head to her, "...that I'll be there for you."

Haibara gasped slightly.

"No matter what happens, you can always count on me to be there," I said, smiling at her, "We'll see things through till the end, Haibara."

She stared at me with awe. I wondered if that actually got through to her.

She then grinned widely, looking smug. "You're a bit talkative aren't you?"

I closed my eyes then turned to face the river, showing a light smile. "Hmph."

I guess it didn't.

She laughed a little, but then showed a blank expression. As she stared at me intently, she seemed a bit hesitant. She then moved her hand over my cheek turning it to face her. I was confused on what she was trying to do, but her eyes had relaxed me, putting me in a trance. She moved her other hand and placed it on my other cheek then I felt her pulling me closer. With her eyes closed she puckered her lips then pulled me even closer and closer to her.

"H-Haibara, what are you..."

But before I knew it my lips were pressed against hers and we shared a kiss.

After a short moment she pulled back and left me speechless. That was not something I expected at all.

She turned away, looking embarrassed of her action. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, coming to my senses. "H-Haibara..." I couldn't even bring myself to finish my sentence.

I didn't know what to say next. My mind was filled with many questions, questions I knew couldn't be answered all at once. But it seemed clear that she wouldn't do something like that unless...

"Haibara why did you...do that?"

She was upset, she couldn't believe how clueless I was. "You mean you still don't know?"

Do I deny it? It's like I didn't want to believe it.

"Haibara are you...are you..." I couldn't quite say it.

She sighed, turning to face me. "...I'm in love with you, Kudo-kun."

Even though it was what I suspected, hearing it come out from her mouth, still left me in shock.

"Heh, but you still love her don't you?"

I knew exactly who she was referring to. Ran, I do love her, at least I think I do. Agh...my head hurts, my feelings are so mixed up right now, I don't know what to think anymore.

Haibara returned to her cold expression then turned her back on me. "You know what just forget that ever happened, I'm going now."

She expected me to forget it just like that. It's not something I can simply erase from my mind. She was trying to hide her emotions again, regretting she ever did that. If I don't say something right now then I'll never be able to get through to her ever again.

"Wait," I said, grabbing onto her arm.

She glanced over her shoulder and looked back at me, surprised that I actually stopped her.

"Stop running away, Haibara," I tightened the grip on her arm, "you don't have to run away anymore."

I stared at her, easing my grip. "If that's how you feel about me, then I'm fine with it. There's no need for you to hide it any longer."

"Does that mean..." she trailed off, unable to finish her question.

I smiled, releasing my grip from her arm. I then reached for the sakura in her hair and held it out in front of her. "This sakura is a reflection of you," she looked confused for a moment, "it has beauty, but unfortunately the other thing it has is it's short life, meeting it's horrible fate."

"Fate decides everything..." a sudden breeze blew by taking the sakura along with it, "...taking us wherever it pleases."

Haibara turned, watching the sakura fly off into the night.

"Don't worry though, unlike a sakura you won't meet your end anytime soon."

Haibara turned back to me giving me her full attention. "I'll always protect you, so that one day you can see life as it really is," I smiled at her, "That's a promise I made to myself."

There was silence. We gazed at one another under the moonlight, feeling the tenderness of the moment.

She smiled, then suddenly hugged me. "Baka, you really talk too much."

The warmth from her hug was something I could say was enjoyable. Standing on this bridge in each others arms, makes me think of the things to come. Someday, everything will reveal itself, but I plan to make the best of it until then.

I looked up gazing at the cherry trees. One out of the thousands of sakuras hadn't bloomed quite yet, but before my eyes it had blossomed into something divine. I smiled then looked back at Haibara. The late bloomer had finally flourished, and as usual it stands out from the rest of them.

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sappy isn't it? I already have an idea for another, but I should get back to my current project. Comments would be most appreciated.**  
><strong>


End file.
